heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Forge Master (Helmm Slagfist)
"I will bend them to my will or break them, like brittle iron!” Not content with the weakness of his mortal flesh, Helmm shut himself within his workshop for a year. When he emerged, he had magically fused the forge to his own body. How he achieved this is a question best not asked. Powered by heat of the fire, Helmm marches into battle with white hot fury and the indomitable strength of a master blacksmith. If his enemies do not bend to his will, then he will break them like brittle tin. Strategy Helmm plays as an incredible support with his distinctive skillset and natural resiliencee. While slow and vulnerable in the early stages of the game, he can wreck entire teams when built properly and can save allies with ease. * Helmm can play support, tank and even bruiser or a carry as a result of his high scaling, both defensivel and damage wise. *Landing Shatter Strike is essential to pulling off your combo and often times the small stun can serve as a useful interrupt to enemies. * The most common skill rotation is Shatter Strike followed by Crashing Steel and Molten Transmutation to ensure the enemy remains within the field of the successive explosion and takes maximum damage. * Your ultimate and Lost Hermetist's Cape (if you choose to purchase it) will deal area of effect damage with no extra action required. During team fights, take advantage of the increased shield strength on Cauterize while using Molten Transmutation to heal and buff your allies while simultaneously dealing damage to your enemies. * Helmm is very slow and, as a result of the nature of his stuns and gap closer, Helmm peels horribly for himself. Purchasing either Boots of the Tempest or Chain Boots is recommended Skills Shatter Strike(an).jpg|Shatter Strike Cauterize(an).jpg|Cauterize Molten Transmutation(an).jpg|Molten Transmutation Shatter Strike Helmm hurls his hammer at the targeted location, stunning enemies for 0.5 seconds. After 4 seconds, the hammer explodes. Cost: 90/100/110/120 MP Range: 9 meters Damage: 40/80/120/160 + Physical Attack on Initial Impact and 80/130/180/230 + Physical Attack on Explosion Cooldown: 16/15/14/13 seconds Effect: Stuns enemies for 0.5 seconds on impact and explodes 4 seconds later, dealing additional to all enemies within the blast radius. Cauterize Helmm shapes and releases the fiery energy within his forge, shielding all allies and buildings within 7 meters. Cauterize also heals allied heroes within 7 meters. Cost: 70/90/110/130MP Cooldown: 19/17/15/13 seconds Effect: Cauterize absorbs damage equal to 70/110/150/190 + Physical Attack and heals allied heroes for 24/32/40/48 + Physical Attack health per second for 5 seconds or until cancelled (Helmm can take no other action while using Cauterize as it is a channeled skill). Note: If Molten transmutation is active, Cauterize will shield allied minions, structures, and heroes for 105/165/225/285 + Physical Attack instead. Crashing Steel Cost: 150 MP Range: 6 meters Damage: 70/120/170/220+ Physical Attack Cooldown: 15 seconds Passive: Increases Physical and Magical Defense by 4/8/12/16%. Active: Charges to a position within 6 meters, dealing damage and stunning for 0.5 seconds all enemies along the path. Molten Transmutation Helmm unleashes the full power of his forge, causing a torrent of energy and transmuting his body, boosting his strength. Note: (Delete if there is no note) Cost: 80/100/120 MP Range: Self-Cast, Afflicts enemies within 6 meters Damage: 2/3/4% of Enemies Max HP per second as Magical Damage for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 65/55/45 seconds Effect: Increases Max HP by 100/200/300 + Physical Attack and reduces damage received by 20% for 15 seconds. 'Base Stats' 'Skins' Category:Hero Category:Support Category:Bruiser